


Self Degrading Leviathan

by Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior/pseuds/Leviathan_my_lord_and_savior
Summary: read and find out
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Leviathan looked at the C U M pen in his hands and felt shocked.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his smelly surroundings. He had always loved Ruri-Chan's turf, The Devildom, with its kind, knobby kettles. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel shocked.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Amaryllis Cherith. Amaryllis was a pretty hot sadist with nice hands, ankles, white hair, and ankles. 

Leviathan gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a self degrading, filthy otaku, bufo egg milk tea drinker, buff with ankles, and he was such a twink... he was such a twink even his ankles were twinks. His friends saw him as an old, obedient Otaku. Once, he had even revived a dying baby.

But not even a self degrading person who had once revived a dying baby, was prepared for what Amaryllis had in store today.

The snow flurried like eating bears, making Leviathan healthy.

As Leviathan stepped outside and Amaryllis came closer, he could see the rabblesnatching glint in her eye.

"I am here because I want a pencil," Amaryllis bellowed, in a gobbling tone. 

She slammed her fist against Leviathan's chest, with the force of 1529 horses. "I frigging love you, Leviathan."

Leviathan looked back, even more healthy and still fingering the C U M pen. "Amaryllis, Is that real leather?" he replied.

They looked at each other with sparkly feelings, like two tasteless, thirsty tortoises singing at a very lame funeral, which had death metal music playing in the background and two cute uncles partying to the beat.

Leviathan regarded Amaryllis's nice hands, ankles, white hair, and ankles. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently, like a filthy otaku.

"Hmph." roared Amaryllis.

"Please?" Leviathan begged with puppy dog eyes.

Amaryllis looked sleepy, her body blushing like a vast, victorious vanilla ice cream.

Then Amaryllis came inside for a nice drink of bufo egg milk tea.

THE END


	2. The C U M teapot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a beel version

Beel looked at the C U M teapot in his hands and felt hungry.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his dusty crusty surroundings. He had always loved Ruri-Chan's turf, The Devildom, with its unrealistic, ugly umbrellas. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel healthy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Amaryllis Cherith. Amaryllis was a charming sadist. She was also very seggsy.

Beel gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a buff, seggsy, hungry man with tall legs and smug stomach flabs.

His friends saw him as a hot, hushed and hungry. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a fair chunk of cheese.

But not even a himbo who had once jumped into a river and saved a fair chunk of cheese, was prepared for what Amaryllis had in store today.

The wind blew like bopping goldfish, making Beel healthy.

As Beel stepped outside and Amaryllis came closer, he could see the terrible smile on her face.

"I am here because I want some more Twitter followers," Amaryllis bellowed, in a Leviathan worshipper tone. She slammed her fist against Beel's chest, with the force of 9514 donkeys. "I frigging hate you, Beel."

Beel looked back, even more healthy and still fingering the C U M teapot. "Amaryllis, beam me up Scotty," he replied.

They looked at each other with conflicted feelings, like two anxious, adorable aardvarks shouting at a very noble disco, which had jazz music playing in the background and two uncles eating to the beat. 

Beel regarded Amaryllis's tan skin and C U M white hair.

He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, hungrily.

"Hmph." pouted Amaryllis.

"Please?" begged Beel with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

Amaryllis looked sleepy, her body blushing like a yummy, stupid sandwich.

Then Amaryllis came inside for a nice drink of C U M.

THE END


End file.
